supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Zorc Necrophades
Zorc Necrophades is the creator of the Shadow Realm as well as the final antagonist in the first half of Season 15, although Yami Bakura reveals that he is Zorc, albeit in a weaker form. Zorc also serves as the final antagonist of Season 17. History Starting with Season 12, Yami Bakura began a plan to revive Zorc (completely different from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime), and essentially restore himself, even stronger than ever. When Yami Bakura learned of the Heroes of Legend, he planned on gaining their power to revive Zorc in a much stronger form. While Yami Bakura eventually managed to fuse with the Heroes of Legend after a failed attempt to kill him, his plan was foiled by Pichu. However, Yami Bakura survived, but was trapped within the Negative Smash core. In Season 13, Yami Bakura was able to return to life and teamed up with the Gear Hack Force, but he merely planned on disposing of them when they proved useless. In the process, Yami Bakura revived Reiaz, who was a major threat to the Heroes of Legend. However, Yami Bakura's plan was put on hold when the Heroes of Legend began to develop resistance against him. In Season 14, Yami Bakura was put into a coma by Pandoria, temporarily halting his plans. However, in Season 15, Yami Bakura was able to pick up where he left off, having gained enough power from the ordeals to revive Zorc with ease. Zorc himself appears after the sands in Bakura's hourglass that was at the RPG board ran out. Zorc then emerged from the sky, to the shock of the Heroes of Legend, who were trying to prevent his rebirth. Despite Zorc's impressive power, he is killed when Psycho Kirby destroys the negative Smash core. In Season 17, Yami Bakura revives Zorc again after betraying Razanak. Zorc is also much stronger, as the Heroes of Legend were quickly overwhelmed by him before they used their max power. In the end, however, Zorc is destroyed yet again. In Season 19, Zorc is revived by Yami Bakura yet again, only this time he is far more dangerous since Yami Bakura absorbed the Smash Core's power, along with Sasuke and Vegeta's power. However, like his previous appearances, Zorc is quickly defeated. Zorc made a brief reappearance in The Keys of Smash Arc, when Yami Bakura transforms into him in a desperate attempt to defeat Naruto Uzumaki, but is quickly overwhelmed. Zorc reappears for the first time since Season 19 during the Fight to the Finish 2 Arc, where he is revived by Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor through a special ritual that allows the Offspring of Zorc to stay alive as well. However, Zorc later attacks Mechtavius Destroyer to prevent the tyrant from robbing him of his vengeance against the Dark Heroes of Legend, but is swiftly executed and absorbed by the tyrant. Starting with Season 24, Zorc becomes a greater threat, since his power increased greatly and he has a new shield, which is so strong that 5 Fleetified characters are needed to break it. However, Zorc is ultimately destroyed for good when the Battle Brawlers' Bakugan go back in time again to save the universe. Zorc reappears in The Grand Finale, when Yami Bakura transforms into him for the final battle for the fate of the multiverse. Trivia *Zorc is sometimes called "Zorc the Dark One" which is his name in the English version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. *Up until Season 23, Zorc had always been revived by Yami Bakura. *Despite being an ancient demon, Zorc is weaker than Mechtavius Destroyer. Theme Song Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Complete Monsters Category:Mass Murderer